


Day Sixteen: Making Cookies

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so I started this at 7:30 tonight and it took me three hours to write two paragraphs because I just couldn't think of anything and I wasn't in the mood to write but I've been getting positive feedback on these so I tried my best and I hope it makes sense and isn't awful.</p>
<p>that being said, if anyone has ever seen the movie Fried Green Tomatoes, the part at the end might seem familiar. (Thinking back on it, I should have made it Harry and someone because he was a baker. Duh. Anyway.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Sixteen: Making Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I started this at 7:30 tonight and it took me three hours to write two paragraphs because I just couldn't think of anything and I wasn't in the mood to write but I've been getting positive feedback on these so I tried my best and I hope it makes sense and isn't awful.
> 
> that being said, if anyone has ever seen the movie Fried Green Tomatoes, the part at the end might seem familiar. (Thinking back on it, I should have made it Harry and someone because he was a baker. Duh. Anyway.)

The kitchen of Niall’s house is a mess. There’s flour on the floor (and the counters, and the walls, and in Niall’s hair), and there’s sugar and sprinkles and chocolate chips and frosting in places that those things should never be.

Niall is looking over the back of the couch into the kitchen and thinking that he can clean it up later, especially since he’s currently got a softly snoring shirtless Liam on top of him and he doesn’t want to move and disturb him. It’s kind of like when a pet falls asleep on some body part and to move would make them hate you for the rest of their lives. But worse because Liam is the king of puppy dog eyes and will make Niall AND his children feel bad for the rest of their lives.

It all started when Liam asked Niall to teach him how to bake. He said that he’d told his mom that he was going to make her something for Christmas, and she’d said, “oh, dear, you don’t have to do that,” because she knew that he wasn’t the best at baking. He’s okay at normal cooking, but baking is not his strong suit.

"I want to make something for my mom because she’s done so much for me and made me meals and stuff and it feels like all I can give her is material stuff now that we’re famous, so I want to make her something with my own two hands and show her how much she means to me. Is that stupid?" he asked, and Niall had to take a second to compose himself before he answered.

"No. I think that’s beautiful. Let’s go to the store and get some stuff and I’ll show you how to make all kinds of stuff, okay?"

So they went to the store that night and got all kinds of things that Niall said they would need. Then they got up the next morning and started baking.  
Niall showed Liam everything he knew. He showed him how to measure the ingredients, leveling everything off so that they didn’t end up with too much or too little of any of the stuff and explaining why that would be a bad thing when it comes to things like baking soda and baking powder. He explained how baking was a lot more precise when it comes to ingredients because the chemical balances have to be just right or you’ll end up with a cake that’s hard and dense as a rock. He repeated himself when Liam asked him to, and stood out of the way when Liam decided that he was ready to make something by himself. Niall had to stop himself from saying anything when Liam was about to make a mistake, but Liam somehow knew and righted whatever it was.

After Liam’s batch of sugar cookies was in the oven, he asked Niall if they could make something together. Niall asked what they should make, and Liam said he could choose. So Niall decided to make a pie.

He got the crust rolled out and in the pan and was about to add the chocolate filling when he felt something hit him, then water rolling down his back. It was kind of hot in the kitchen, but he wasn’t sweating too much, he didn’t think, so he turned around and saw Liam, now shirtless, standing at the edge of the sink with the sprayer nozzle in his hand and a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What’d you do that for?" he asked, a little irritated but only because he didn’t want the pie to get messed up.

"You looked like you were hot so I figured I’d help cool you off," Liam said as innocently as possible.

"Oh, okay," Niall said, going to the freezer and getting some ice cubes in his hands, then walking over and putting them down Liam’s pants.

"Niall!" Liam squeaked as he tried to get the ice away from his unmentionables, doing a funny little dance that Niall thought was hilarious. Once he got the ice out, he said, "Oh, you’re gonna get it!" and reached for the closest thing to him to throw at Niall, which was flour.

Liam dug both hands into the bag and flung the flour at Niall, getting it mostly on his back and some in his hair. They raced around the kitchen for a few minutes, throwing flour and other ingredients back and forth at each other; Liam had gotten a handful of blueberries and smashed them in Niall’s face, and Niall had picked up an egg and broke it over Liam’s head. They eventually caught up to each other and fell over onto the floor, both laughing and still trying to cover each other in stuff. They stopped when the timer for Liam’s cookies went off. He took them out so carefully, and they came out perfect.

Louis stopped by to drop something off, Niall can’t even remember now, but he saw the state of the kitchen and both Liam and Niall covered in flour and asked what happened.

"Niall was teaching me how to bake." The look on Louis’s face as he left sent them into another fit of laughter.

Yeah, Niall can clean it up later.


End file.
